thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ma (Myers' Fanfics)
Ma is an adult female meerkat. She is the mother of Timon, and the widowed mate of Pa. Appearance Ma's pelt is tan, while her muzzle and underbelly are paler in color. Her eyes are green. Biography The Lion King Reborn At the beginning of the film, Ma is looking for Timon. She asks Uncle Max where he is and accidentally scares him out of his "Digga Tunnah" chant. He tells her that he hasn't seen Timon all day, and that there had been no sign of his "handiwork" either. Seconds later, the tunnel collapses and the colony discovers that Timon is behind the incident. As her son is scorned by the other meerkats for destroying another tunnel, she quietly expresses her disappointment. She then jumps in and tries to defend her son's "skylight," before pulling him outside to have a word with him at a meadow where years before, Timon had a conversation about dignity with his father, a meerkat that the colony nicknamed "Fearless Buzz" because of his willingness to fight off hyena packs, only to be struck down in his moment of glory when three named Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed ambushed him. When they are alone, Timon tries to defend himself, but Ma tells him that this can't go on. She reminds him of all his previous accidents, and then goes on to say that their survival depends on working together. But Timon is still unconvinced, and reminds her that all they do is dig and hide. He asks her what's wrong with wanting a better home. Ma then parts the grass so they can see the world beyond. She tells Timon to look out over the land. But the beautiful moment is broken when Ma reminds Timon that "everything the light touches...belongs to someone else!" Timon scowls that he had thought she was heading in a different direction, to which Ma replies, "What can I say? It's nature's design." Uncle Max then appears out of the grass and tells Timon that they were "feared by no one and eaten by all." Ma sarcastically thanks Max and tells him that he's a big help. Despite her sarcastic tone, he keeps persisting his point, until Ma pointedly tells him to go and he leaves. Timon comments on how crazy Uncle Max was, but Ma begrudgingly points out that he was right. She then exclaims that there has to be some way for Timon to fit in. A moment later, Uncle Max can be heard off screen, asking for a sentry guard. Ma lights up and quickly nominates Timon for the position. Uncle Max protests against this and Timon backs him up. But Ma reminds Timon that all he has to do is watch out for hyenas and yell if he sees one. She then gestures to Iron Joe, the former sentry guard. She reminds Timon that the position is out in the open, under the sky; just what he wanted. She then comments that if he didn't guard, he could go back on tunnel duty, to which all the meerkats shout, "NO!" Ma then agrees that it's settled, and tells Timon to learn the basics from Uncle Max. As an afterthought, she begs him to make this work. After Timon fails his job as sentry, the hyena trio infiltrates the meerkat colony. In the midst of the panic, Ma grabs Timon and pulls him into a hole. She then takes role and finds that Uncle Max is still trapped outside the tunnels. When he manages to escape, the whole colony turns the blame on Timon. He tries to defend himself, but all the meerkats turn and leave, except for Ma. She then emerges out of the tunnels to see Timon sitting by himself. Timon tells her that he was never going to fit in here and that no one even liked him, and says, "Besides you, Ma." She then tries to think of other meerkats who like him, but can find none. Timon interrupts, telling her that he has to find his place. Ma tells him that his place is with his colony, he just hasn't found it yet. She then starts to comb his hair, but Timon tells her to stop it. He then proclaims that his place is somewhere far from the colony. Ma tries one last time to protest, but finally gives in to Timon's wishes. She then pulls him into a tight hug, so hard that Timon can hardly breathe. When they finally part, Timon turns and sets out to on his own path. As he leaves, Ma tries to give him little reminders about not talking to strangers, washing behind his ears, and always swimming with a buddy. She tries to tell him to send them a message, but he is too far away and her sentence is inaudible. Finally, Timon waves her off and says good-bye for the last time. To be continued Personality Ma is a devoted and supportive mother. She is very down-to-earth about what's important and will sacrifice her time and efforts to make others happy. She is also the only meerkat who's willing to stick up for Timon when he messes up. Throughout the film, she yearns for him to fit in and be happy. When he tells her that his place is not with his colony, she reluctantly lets him leave, in hopes that he'll find a better home. But she has a very strong attachment to Timon, as she can hardly stand being parted from him. Other traits of Ma's include bravery, devotion, a willingness to help, and forgiveness. She is also known to be sassy and strong-willed at times. Throughout the film, she tries to keep Timon's hair as neat as possible. Family Brother or Brother-in-law: Max Mate: Pa Son: Timon Adoptive Grandson: Bunga Voice actors * The Lion King Reborn (2019) - Julie Kavner Trivia * Ma's voice actress Julie Kavner currently voices Marge Simpson as well as additional characters in The Simpsons. Category:WindowsMyers2018 Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Meerkats Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Grandparents Category:Spouses